


indulgence

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [8]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, but he regrets it ://, dubcon, jake is just dumb, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: read the tags.jake was lonely.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Dog
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	indulgence

jake tried. he really tried his best to find a nice group of friends or even just one single person to talk to during class breaks. but he just couldn't. he was too scared and shy to talk to any of them and when he got the chance he was saying something weird while smiling unnaturally. he wasn't good at interacting and it was often a problem.

he was a very lonely person. he spent every single minute of his day alone. even when he was at home. his parents were at work all the time and he was an only child, so he was always either sitting alone in the school corridors or home alone only with his two dogs.

his dogs. his precious dogs. they were the only ones keeping him company. listening to him complain about his life, watching tv with him, going on walks with him. they also kept him warm every time he played a game on his computer, either laying on his lap or snuggling his feet.

so jake may be a loner who wasn't able to keep a conversation going with a person, but at least he had his precious dogs.

+×+

shim was laying on his bed, scrolling through his instagram feed. looking at photos of people from his school, having so much fun with their friends or family made him feel stings in his heart. he was just scrolling and liking and scrolling and liking until he saw the photo his crush posted.

she was posing in front of a mirror in nothing but pretty lace underwear. her hair was freshly dyed in a pretty shade of blonde and they were curled. that was new. jake never saw her with curled hair before, but in his head, she was still looking breathtaking, no matter what hairstyle she wore.

he was staring at the picture for at least ten minutes, he just couldn't get enough of it. his mind went places, imagining different things until he felt his jeans getting tighter. he swore under his breath.

"you're such a fucking loser jake" he whispered to himself, but still put the phone down.

he took his pants and boxer off, throwing them somewhere, in the direction where his desk was. he corrected his pillow so it was more comfortable to lay down. he closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around the hardening shaft.

he saw the picture in his head really well. he started to move his hand up and down, imagining himself doing different inappropriate things with that girl. his breath started to get quicker and deeper.

she was on top of him, kissing his neck, marking it, giggling between every peck. she was slowly going down with her lips. stopping for a second on his nipple to give it a quick lick, making shim raise his chest for more friction.

"you look so good, jakey" she whispered, getting closer and closer to his leaking shaft.

she got her tongue out and licked a long strip from the base to the tip, taking it in her mouth. jake loved it, the heat, the wetness. everything. it felt so good.

he suddenly came to his senses. the wetness felt a little too real. he opened his eyes only to see one of his dogs between his spreaded thighs. it was licking at the length, just above his own hand. jake's eyes got wide. he was just about to scream at the dog and get it out of the room when it licked one of his balls, making him moan loudly.

without any other thoughts in his head, just lust, he started to stroke his length again, letting the dog lick at the parts that weren't covered by his hand. he had his eyes open, keeping eye contact with the dog who probably had no idea what it was doing.

it felt so good but disgusting at the same time. he knew he shouldn't, but he was already too far gone to just stop. it was fucked up, but surprisingly, shim didn't mind it then. the amazing feeling of the dog's tongue on him prevailed the thoughts of being a bad human.

when jake released his seed on his hand and stomach the animal still didn't stop. it was licking the sperm off and it looked like it was enjoying the taste. the human loved the feeling of overstimulation, trembling lightly, but trying his best not to turn around too much, not to scare the dog away.

only after the post orgasmic feelings wore off, he understood what he did. he just let his dog blow him and lick off his sperm. he quickly got up and screamed at the dog to leave the room, locking himself up. his breath started to get faster again, but this time it was guilt's fault.

he sat on the bed, face hidden in his hands. he started sobbing heavily. how could he do that? he felt ashamed and disgusted by himself, guilt eating him up.

**Author's Note:**

> all hate will be deleted so don't even bother
> 
> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
